Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the live capture of flying vertebrates in an indoor setting. In particular, it relates to a net deploying system designed for inside large enclosure buildings.
Description of Related Art
The advent of large warehouses, big box stores, large grocery stores, malls, and the like, has caused an increase in the number of birds, as well as other large flying vertebrates, such as bats, finding their way inside the buildings. Depending on the species, if there is no action to get rid of the flying vertebrate, it can remain in the building for an extended time. This can cause the spread of disease, problems because of defecation, annoyance to customers, as well as the destruction of products inside the store.
A number of methods are utilized to capture flying vertebrates. Traps are used, but frequently the traps are not very humane. Birds are somewhat attracted to light, so that dimming the store lights and hoping the vertebrate will head for the outside light is also utilized. Netting can be setup inside the building, but the time it takes to set up the net is lengthy, and if the net misses the vertebrate, it needs to be taken down and set up again. All these methods can lead to harming the vertebrate, while they are also not entirely effective. Though these methods have been around for decades, there is a need for a better method of removing flying vertebrates from a large building.